Zombie 4: Darkness
ZB4Music Zombie 4: Darkness is a new standalone mode for Zombie Mods and a part of the Counter-Strike Online system reconfiguration Re:boot stated to be released during 2014. Overview Direct translate from CSO Korea files. Camp and a few zombie camp is divided into a large number of human beings within a certain period of time to find all the human zombie zombies create, humans have to go to escape the zombies whose purpose it is to eradicate all zombies mode. When it comes to dark, zombie adds more powerful. Gameplay *Zombies will have more unique skills such as increased jump height and being able to climb walls. *There will be a time duration for day and night as well; with the humans being stronger during the day and the zombies being more powerful at night. This makes the game greatly balanced. *The zombie models have also been altered as well as new zombies being introduced. *A random infected human may transform into Night Stalker. *There are no Hero and Heroine in this mode. What's new? *New HUD icons. *New zombies: *New maps: Dark City and Shoreline. *New Weapon: M2 Browning. *New Win Animations: new_humanwin.gif|Human Win! new_zombiewin.gif|Zombie Win! Humans *Free MG3, Double Barrel, AI AS50 and UTS-15 can be obtained depending on the maps. These weapons can appear in their Expert and Master editions if the user possess them. However if another player had grabbed them before, they will not change even though you have the Expert or Master editions of them. *New weapon buy interface, similar to Deathmatch style. *Grenades can now be purchased, 2 maximum. *Press (W) twice to sprint. *Press (5) to kick. It can be performed while in the mid air as long as you are not crounched, it varies on power level. *Press (6) to do Concentrated fire. Note that it can only be used if the gauge meter is at least 30% filled. *New infect voices for male and female humans. *The attack power will rise by 1% each second. *Gravity has been halved so Excellent Genes is no longer needed. *Grenades deal higher damage than before. *Flashbangs can stun zombies while smoke grenades can hurt any zombies inside the smoke area. Zb4 gameplayss2.png|Free MG3 in Dark City Darkcity screenshot6.png|Kick Darkcity screenshot17.png|Kicking a zombie Darkcity screenshot3.png|Full gauge meter File:Darkcity_screenshot2_v2.png|Deathmatch-styled buy interface Darkcity screenshot7.png|Concentrated fire Darkcity screenshot5.png|Sprint skill Darkcity screenshot4.png|Ammunitions are provided to the humans cs_italy_20140119_1845240.jpg|Free AS50 in Italy cs_assault_20140115_1941080.jpg|Free Double-barreled shotgun in Assault cs_assault_20140118_1912380.jpg|New Flashbang effect Zombies *3 original zombies and 2 new zombies are available with a new altered look: Normal zombie, Light zombie, Heavy zombie, Night Stalker and Spin Diver. *Press (W) twice to berserk (Normal Zombie). *Right click to climb the walls (Normal Zombie), or to perform a heightened jump (Light Zombie), or stomp the ground (Heavy Zombie). *Like in Zombie 3: Hero, zombies will keep reviving till they are killed by a headshot. *During the night time, zombies' healing rates will increase depending on the class. *Some zombies will be chosen to become Night Stalker. *At night, zombies will not die during the night and their HP will only decrease to 1. Moreover, their stun power will be greater at 1 HP. Darkcity screenshot16.png|High jump skill Darkcity screenshot15.png|Wall climb skill Darkcity_screenshot10_v2.png|View model Darkcity screenshot14.png|Double Jump skill Darkcity_screenshot12_v2.png|Stunned Heavy zombie Darkcity_screenshot11_v2.png|Low HP zombie Darkcity_screenshot9_v2.png|Berserk Darkcity_screenshot8_v2.png|Zombie selection screen Additional skills Only Regular zombie, Light zombie, Heavy zombie, Night Stalker and Spin Diver can be chosen in this mode. Humans *Concentrated fire. *Foot kick. Regular zombie *Ability: Berserk, increases mobility but reduces defense (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Daylight/Night): 20/50HP per second. *Additional skill: Wall climb (the gauge meter will decrease 10% per second). Light zombie *Ability: Invisibility, the user will become partially invisible and increases mobility. (requires at least 10% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Daylight/Night): 10/30HP per second. *Additional skill: Leap (requires at least 60% of the gauge meter). Heavy zombie *Ability: Hardening, increases knockback resistance and decreases damage done by humans (requires at least 4% of the gauge meter). *Healing (Daylight/Night): 30/60HP per second. *Additional skill: Ground Stomp, disturbs humans concentration also slows their movement speed (requires at least 25% of the gauge meter). Night Stalker *Sprint effect: Berserk + Hardening. *Healing (Only night): 90HP per second. *Additional skill: High Jump (firstly) and dash continuously in mid-air per Click (the gauge meter will decrease 20% per time done). Spin Diver *Rolling: Able to roll to speed up, nearly the same as Yeti's skill. Can be activated by double pressing W. *Pouncing: Jump forward in medium height to rush the human. Can be activated by right click. Consumes energy for each usage. Common skill table Specifics Zombie Health & Armor Points *First Zombie HP = (Total Player/Total First Zombie) x 1000. Ex: In a room with 32 players and 3 first zombies, each one has 10000HP. *First Zombie AP = Total Player x 100. In a room with 32 players and 3 first zombies, each one has 1000AP. *Infected Zombie HP&AP = Infector Zombie HP&AP/2. Ex: If Infector HP/AP are 5000/1000, your HP/AP are 2500/500. *Minimum Zombie HP/AP = 1000/100. *Maximum Zombie HP/AP = 10000/1000. *When nighttime comes, each zombie will have an additional 20% health increase. Example: If your initial health is 2000HP, at night you will have 2400HP. *After reviving, zombies' health won't be halved instead, the armor will be set to 0 and the gauge meter to 50%. New zombies Gallery Regular zombie= New_normalzb4.png|Concept art New_normalzb_ca2.png|Ditto New_normalzb.png|Model change Normalzb4_newmdl2.jpg|Model preview Newnormalzb_texture.png|Ditto, textures Z4normal.png|Selection icon Z4normal_vmdl.png|View model Z4normal_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4normal_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4normal_hitbox.png|Hitbox Normalzb4_modelhd.jpg|Ditto, HD |-| Light zombie= New_lightzb4.png|Concept art New_lightzb_ca2.png|Ditto New_lightzb.png|Model change Newlightlzb_face.png|Faces Z4light.png|Selection icon Z4light_vmdl.png|View model Z4light_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4light_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4light_hitbox.png|Hitbox Lightzb4_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD |-| Heavy Zombie= New_heavyzb4.png|Concept art New_heavyzb_ca2.png|Ditto New_heavyzb.png|Model change Z4heavy.png|Selection icon Z4heavy_vmdl.png|View model Z4heavy_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4heavy_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4heavy_hitbox.png|Hitbox Heavyzombie4_modelhd.jpg|Ditto, HD |-| Night Stalker= New_4_leggedzb.png|Making process New_largezb.png|Ditto New_largezb_ca.png|Ditto, concept art Z4hide.png|Selection icon File:Hiddenzombie_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Nightstalker_spindiver_poster_korea.png|Ditto Nightstalker_player_icon_.gif|The icon that appears when you become a Night Stalker Z4hide_vmdl.png|View model Z4hide_ingamemdl.png|In-game model Z4hide_dummymdl.png|Dummy model Z4hide_hitbox.png|Hitbox NIghtstalker_modelhd.png|Ditto, HD |-| Spin Diver= File:Z4humpback.png|Selection icon File:Nightstalker_spindiver_poster_korea.png|Korea poster File:Diver_pounce.png|Pouncing skill File:Spin_diver_rolling.png|Rolling skill File:Humpback_vmdl.png|View model File:Humpback_mdl.png|In-game model File:Spindiver_hdmdl.png|Ditto, HD File:Humpback_dummy.png|Ditto, dummy File:Humpback_hitbox.png|Hitbox |-| Events *South Korea: Released on 9 January 2014. *Taiwan/ Hong Kong: Released on 14 January 2014. *China/Japan: Released on 15 January 2014. Achievements Special mission ; Darkness zombie hunting There has been a lot of requests to find the cure of the virus but, due to the lack of research and the disruption, the virus has spread all over the place. The place to go for a few zombies treatment of the sample to ensure the guy, I'd greatly appreciate it. Darkness mode zombie headshots kilman are recognized. 4 or more can be achieved only in the room. The award is not received reset lost. Task: Kill 5 zombies in Zombie 4: Darkness. Compatible maps Gallery Zombie4Teaser.png|Zombie 4: Darkness Teaser zbdarkness logo.png|Logo ZB4_china logo.jpg|Ditto, China version 1380503 617022421682830 1205713155 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong website teaser zb4taiwan_newwebbg.jpg|Ditto Zombie4_China_web wallpaper.png|China website teaser ZB4China_teaser.jpg|Ditto Zb4warmup event_kp.jpg|Warm-up event Zombie4 supplybox.png|Supply box model ZB4_china poster.jpg|China poster Zb4_korea website bg.jpg|Korea website background File:Zombie4_background_kr.jpg|Korea wallpaper zb4_korea_webwallpaper.jpg|Ditto zb4poster.jpg|Promotional poster File:Zombie4_poster_kr.png|Korea poster event_zb darkness.jpg|Ditto, event Zombie4_LargeWallpaper.png|High resolution wallpaper Zombie4_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster Zb4_pro.jpg|Zombie 4 Project poster Night time BGM "Good Night" Start music Human win! Zombie win! Sounds Taiwan/Hong Kong= "他們又來了! (Here they come again!)" "我們是他們的奴隸! (We are their slaves!)" "他們回來了! (They are back!)" |-| Korea= "Another zombie is coming!" Ditto "I am back!" |-| Japan= "奴らが復活する (We are reviving!)" "また奴らがやってくる (We are coming!)" "我々は奴らのしもべだ (We are their slaves!)" Videos Pre-Release Gameplay Zombie 4 Project These videos are official short comedy drama promotional videos. Trivia *Taiwan/Hong Kong servers had released the teaser trailer for this new update before the official announcement. *The new mode does not continue the storylines of the previous Zombie Modes. *The gameplay in the trailer and in-game resembles Left 4 Dead, another cooperative video game by Valve Software. *This is the first mode in Counter-Strike Online which introduces kicking skill (for human) and climbing skill (for zombies). Also, the voice announcer has changed. *Ospreys can be seen flying in Dark City in the day/light time. *When the map starts going dark, the Good Night - background song starts playing. *There is no Host and Origin system in this mode. *The new HUD numbers reuses Half-Life's fonts. External links *Tour simulation (Korea) *China teaser *Zombie 4 Project Category:Zombie Mods Category:Modes Category:Spoiler